The Mad Hatter's Adventures In Republic City
by Atomic Lilith
Summary: Break falls down a hole in spacetime, only to end up in Republic City. PURE CRACK


**AN: This was written as a gift/joke fic for the amazing artist/writer, Kylixm, on Tumblr, Who gave me a prompt of, "Oh, oh, write a drabble about um... um... Break from PH falling through a hole in spacetime and he lands in the LoK universe and he meets Bolin and they go and try to find a way to get Break to go back and they have adventures and, like, oranges are really important somehow! -3-"**

Seriously cracky and pretty OOC. Also, there's a tiny hint of Makorra and Elleo, if you squint.

The Mad Hatter's Adventures In Republic City

It was a normal day in the universe. Flowers were blooming, birds were singing, people were stabbing things while screaming and crying. Yep, it was a normal and unhappy day.

Except there was one thing different about today, on this day a random fellow named George was completely happy. And not the usual kind of happy that lasts about two years before your boyfriend dies horribly and you go fucking insane, but true and genuine happiness. George had it all: a well paying job, a normal but loving girlfriend, friends; everything a person could want to stay happy and healthy for the next five years!

Unfortunately, poor George didn't know it but his happiness was ripping the universe apart. You see, the world in which Pandora takes place is held together by sadness and unresolved sexual tension. And because George was going to be happier than for just two years AND had a healthy sex life, the universe could not take the strain and to put it into scientific terms went "UVIEWGFOWEHFPHOEWPFHWEOPFBPI WEGFVPWEHFPOWEHP" and ripped a hole in spacetime.

Where did this hole appear dear reader? Well if you had read the prompt like all the other readers instead of being that idiot who was thinking about butts instead, you would probably guess that it appeared wherever Break happened to be at the time. And if you were one of those readers who was _actually _paying attention, you were correct! Good for you!

The first thing Break thought as he noticed that a random spacetime hole appeared under his feat was, "Fuck. Not again." He still had bad memories from his last trip through space and time, as a random loli had appeared and removed his eye, plus he ended up fucking things up worse for some people he cared about. All in all, it had been a rather awful experience.

Again, as all the non-butt obsessed people would guess, the portal opened up in front of Bolin, who was doing whatever it was that he had been doing that he did when not in the presence of Korra or Mako. Normal people would probably run when a random white haired man with a red eye suddenly appeared in front of them, Bolin on the other hand, was extremely overjoyed to get any sort of plot relevance and screen time! He began shouting in shock and wonder, wanting to fill this man who might possibly magical spirit or something of that sort in on everything important.

Break blinked and rubbed his head in amazement. There seemed to a fair amount of angst, but it was lower than in his own world. Also the unresolved sexual tension levels seemed to be very low as well. _Somewhere in the distance Mako and Korra looked at each other. _Well, never mind.

After a few minutes both men had become antiquated with each other, Break had been filled in on the basic plot of LoK and Bolin had been told and believed a simplified an somewhat close to the truth version of who Break was and what happened.

"Soooooo…. You're a magical knight from another world and you need to return home so you can stop an evil witch from taking away everyone's bending and throwing the world into darkness?"

"Well, more or less, yes."

"THIS IS SO COOL!"

"You actually believe me?"

"I don't care, I'm now PLOT RELEVANT!"

So from then on Bolin and Break when on a magical adventure to find a portal to Break's own universe. Sadly, no matter how hard they tried and no matter where they looked, there seemed to be no way to create a portal nor did there seem to be any hidden anywhere.

Suddenly, just as the pair were searching a random patch of tall grass, a wild Amon appeared!

"So it would seem that the author of this fanfiction is running out of ideas," the antagonist stated in his usual creepy monotone. "Magical men from other worlds are just as bad as benders and should be purified."

Amon attempted to overpower Break with his bloodbending, but Break is much too big of a badass and somehow was able to overcome or doge every attack, both physical and bending that was thrown at him. Then, when he was within range he threw an orange that had been in his sleeve at his opponent.

Amon had no choice but to waterbend the orange away, because it would get his face sticky and then he'd have to wash it, if it hit him. Somehow, the mix of bending and otherworldly orange juice exploded creating a portal to Break's own universe.

As Amon stared at the portal, unsure of his next move, a tree randomly fell over and crushed him to death.

Break hopped through the portal to his home, and everyone was happy. Well, everyone except the Equalists. And Bolin, because he was once again forgotten about by the writers.


End file.
